warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/10. Gesetz
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=9. Gesetz |Nachfolger=11. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise Sicht *Gimpelstern Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Gänseherz *Zwei unbekannte WindClan-Älteste *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Krieger/in *Habichtstern *Taubenstern *Schilfstern *Unbekannter SchattenClan-Krieger *Rieselstern *Moornarbe *Unbekannter, hellbraun getigerter FlussClan-Kater Erwähnte Charaktere *Luftstern Ereignisse Tod *Luftstern *Rieselstern Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Die Strafe des SternenClans Sonstige Orte *Baumgeviert **Großfelsen *Fluss *Wald Tiere *Kaninchen *Lachs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, WindClan, FlussClan, WolkenClan, SchattenClan, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Mäuselänge *Clanränge: Krieger Zweiter Anführer, Ältester, Anführer, Schüler *Zeit: Monde, Herzschlag, Blattleere Wissenswertes *Seite 138: Der Satz "(...) and bound the Clan cats to the full-moon truce." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und die Clankatzen an den Vollmond Waffenstillstand zu binden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und beschlossen, den Clankatzen diesen Waffenstillstand zu befehlen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 93 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 139: Der Satzrest "(...) to keep warm (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 139: Der Satz "(...) muttered Daisyheart, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), murmelte Gänseherz, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), keuchte Gänseherz, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 94 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 139: "(...), ohne zum Eisblock zu gefrieren." - Statt Eisblock müsste es "Eiszapfen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von icicle ist (vgl. Seite 94 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 140: Der Satz "(...) for almost three seasons; (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) seit fast drei Blattwechseln (= Jahreszeiten) (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) seit fast frei Monden (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 94 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 140: "Schilfstern rutschte unruhig hin und her, (...)" - das Wort unruhig ist fälschlicherweise zu viel, da in der Originalausgabe nur die Rede von Reedstar shifted ist (vgl. Seite 94 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 140: Der Satz "Finchstar glared at him." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Gimpelstern starrte ihn wütend/zornig an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Gimpelstern sah ihn an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 95 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 140: Der Satzrest "(...) in the breeze, or something more?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 140: "Warum fühlte es sich am Baumgeviert plötzlich nicht mehr sicher?" - Dieser Satz müsste eigentlich aus der Perspektive von Gimpelstern geschrieben sein ("Warum fühlt sich das Baumgeviert plötzlich nicht mehr sicher/unsicher an?"), da dies zum einen in der Originalausgabe auch so ist und es zum anderen ansonsten keinen Sinn macht, es kursiv zu schreiben, da nur direkte Gedanken und Betonungen kursiv geschrieben werden (vgl. Seite 95 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 141: "(...) ihren Kriegern Befehle zujaulten." - Vor dem Wort Kriegern müsste "älteren" oder "erfahreneren" stehen, da im Original die Rede von senior warriors ist (vgl. Seite 95 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 141 und 143: Rieselstern wird mit schwarzbraunem Fell beschrieben, obwohl er in der Originalausgabe eigentlich schwarz''orange'' ist (vgl. Seite 96-97 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 143: Der Satzrest "(...) was out ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 143: Der Satzrest "(...) than before, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 143: Der Satz "(...) and letting out a roar (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und dessen Getöse/Gebrüll klang, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und einen Donnerschlag zur Erde schickte, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 97 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 143: Der Satzrest "(...) that bounced around the hollow." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 143-144: Der Satz "He heard a thin, terrified wail as Ripplestar lost his grip and plunged to the ground." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 144: Der Satzrest "(...), Finchstar suddenly realized - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 98 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 144: Der Satzrest "(...) and carry them home." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 98 von Code of the Clans) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise